A Master Rises to Power
by Pizza guy0730
Summary: When he was young, Seth's village was burnt and it's denizens were killed. Seth sets out with his two friends Tywyll, an Umbreon, and Aine, a Gardevoir, to take vengeance on those that led the raid. However, The heroes never expected there to be a greater plot behind the attack, or that in the end, they alone will be forced to face an ancient evil on the edge of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Beginnings and Middles**

_(Boy's POV)_

I stumbled along, vision blurry from blood loss. I knew I wouldn't survive if I didn't hurry, and I didn't want to leave my team. I knew Solaceon wasn't too far away from where those Rhyperior attacked me, but I took the brunt of the attack. I recalled my team before any serious damage could come to them. I thought I could flee, but I didn't think the Rhyperior would have Hyper Beam. As I ran I was hit hard by their attack, but they must have figured I was out. As soon as they left I climbed to my feet and limped toward town.

I could see houses in the distance now. I sped up so I could finally rest, but I remembered to late the crater near the town and I fell into it. I could tell that I had broken a few bones, including my legs, in the fall. I was out of stamina, and it was the middle of the night.

**With my current rate of blood loss I'll bleed out long before the sun rises.**

The moon was high, and I didn't want to resort to sending my injured Pokemon to get help. Against my pride I reached to my belt and removed the black and yellow ball. A flash of light burst out as I opened the ball and out came an Umbreon, whom I've named Tywyll.

**SETH! What happened to you, did you beat them?** The Umbreon looked at me with worry as he could tell I opted to flee our attackers, and the plan had been botched.

**Tywill use Moonlight, then head to the Pokemon Center and let someone know were here. Hurry!** I was worried of what would happen to my team if I passed. They had come to depend on me, no matter how often I try to teach them to be self dependent.

Tywill quickly followed the orders of his trusted trainer. His rings began to glow as the light of the moon healed a majority of his wounds. He then took off up the slope to the Center.

_(Nurse Joy's POV)_

It was quiet tonight. I was dozing off as an Umbreon burst in. I could tell by it's tone and the look on it's face that it needed help. I ordered two Chansey and a Blissey to come and we followed the Umbreon to the crater outside of town.

I was horrified to see a crimson pool around a boy. He looked up slightly and tried to move.

"Chansey get him to the Center!" I couldn't believe the boy was still alive after so much blood loss. Me and Blissey worked through the night to help the boy and his team who were still injured. I offered to heal the Umbreon but it refused, stepped outside and appeared to use Moonlight.

It took all night to heal the boy. I placed him in a room in the morning to rest. I never realized till he walked into the lobby who exactly he was.

_(Seth's POV)_

As I walked into the lobby I was met with wide eyes and open mouths. I face palmed as I realized I would be rather famous after my endeavors in Sinnoh and didn't take precautions to lay low. After all I recently beat the champion, and amazingly after entering the hall of fame I declined the rank of champion as I had done in Hoenn and Kanto before. I never liked the formality of it, the adventure was all it was about to me, not the payoff.

"Well I guess my introduction can be skipped." I was always sarcastic, a little too much for my own good.

"Oh Arceus. Your Seth!" One of the trainers was glowing with envy. He obviously had seen me battle in the League.

"Seth Seth can you teach me your tricks!" This one was female. She seems to have noticed that the strategies played out by my team was too complicated to have been thought up by a single mind, which was true as out plans usually had aspects from both mine and my current battler's plans.

"Well Seth, it's been too long old friend." I immediately knew who it was, Warren.

"Warren, as buff as ever. What brings you here?"

"Well Seth, someone here has a proposition for you." Warren had a sly smile on.

"Ha ha. I'm not getting a prostitute Warren, it didn't work in Vermillion And it wont work here."

"PROSTITUTE!" I heard a dreadful scream as if a Whismur was being attacked by some predator, then a powerful slam to the back of my head.

"Arceus dammit!" I held my head as I heard someone behind me struggling to break free of a few trainers hold.

"Seth meet June, our newest member to the League of Champions." I knew of this group, though I was not in it. It took huge achievements to get in. One needed to beat numerous Leagues, win in a Grand Festival, and defeat a legendary Pokemon.

I've won a Grand Festival by the skin on my hair, so fucking close. I had also beaten a trainer's Heatran earlier in the festival, which apparently counts as me defeating a legendary. I've won three leagues, so I was in line for them LoC.

"Seth, I June formally invite you to enter our ranks." She was serious. I couldn't even think, I was so surprised. That surprise was not of happiness though, but of sadness. I knew that being one was an honor, but an invitation should be called a summons, impossible to deny as it was law to attend. Throwing the battle was illegal too, and becoming one meant giving up your own free life to blindly wander and help others with medial tasks. I was never one to be a government dog, and I knew if war broke out my region would throw me into it with no remorse to me and my team's health and life.

"Please don't. I want to live free of orders June, not play Robocop." I could see June knew what I meant, and that she didn't want to do this to me. I knew she had to, so I took the invitation. I had no intention to join them though.

That marked the start of my journey, a journey that would end in the bowels of fire and strife, on the edge of the world where two masters battle on an old empire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Origins of our Heroes**

_(Aine's POV)_

Seth looked worried. After returning to our room with a grim face, he explained our invitation. He had told us of the League of Champions, or the LoC. We all knew that we had to give it our all, or risk someone realizing our that we threw the battle and being persecuted. Seth would find a way out of it, he always found a loophole in the law (or anything for that matter) if we found ourselves on the wrong side of it. He always knew what to do. Especially when our journey first began.

_(Flashback Aine's POV)_

_Seth was sprinting towards me. I could tell when he was agitated, especially after 5 years of being friends. I could see a large black cloud behind him, and tears rolled down his eyes. He held Tywyll, the Eevee, in his arms who also held a grim expression. I could see a bright light near the cloud._

_As Seth passed me he scooped me into his free arm and continued with me and Tywill through the forest. Seth and Tywyll refused to tell me what was happening. We stopped in the clearing my family lived in, and my mother, a Gardevoir, came to greet Seth and Tywill. When she noticed the black cloud her expression darkened. She led us to my father, a Gallade, and asked him to look after us while she investigates the smoke, whatever that was._

_When she returned she was crying and Seth looked down in knowledge of what that meant._

_**I need to go back. Pay my respects, and find a clue of who did this. **Seth was never close to his village, why would he begin respecting them now?_

_**Seth men were still there. They knew you had escaped and are searching for you. We can help you run. **My mother always treated Seth as if he was her son._

_**Let him. He is sly and quiet, and he has even sneaked up on us before. We can sense him and he still was too stealthy to be noticed, I'm sure a few humans will fail to notice him. **Father always praised Seth like this. He hoped Seth would train me and Tywyll, as father says "A trainer who is more powerful than his team will grow to be one of the most powerful of them all". He was always philosophical like that._

_Seth took off and asked me and Tywyll to stay. Like always we didn't listen, or at least this time I didn't listen. At my first opportunity I teleported after him. I stuck to the trees, teleporting from one to another. Seth usually found me, but this time he seemed too preoccupied to notice. After dodging a few humans in black suits with two big red lines crossing in the middle we came upon Seth's home village. Something was off. The big structures were missing portions and had become black. There was stone and wood in the structures and the black cloud was coming out of them. It took till I saw the middle of the village to realize the horror that had happened only an hour ago. There were multiple humanoid figures in a pile, all burning. I froze at the sight and heard a human approaching._

"_Well what a cute little Ralts. You'll make a great snake for my Mightyena." With that she pulled out a red and white orb that opened with a flash of light. Out of the orb came an angry Mightyena. It charged at me and I stood frozen. I closed my eyes as I braced for the end, but instead I heard a yelp. I opened my eyes to see Seth had punched the Mightyena with great force that left it fainted._

"_So the survivor approaches, bring it kid" The human let out another Pokemon, but this one was a Drapion. Seth took a battle stanch and the Drapion charged. As soon as the Drapion was sure it had Seth, Seth disappeared and reappeared behind the Drapion. He delivered a brutal punch to the Pokemon that left it fainted, like the last._

"_H-how?" The human turned and ran._

_Seth turned to me and picked me up. He nuzzled me and we returned to my family. I had been silent the whole way back, still trying to take in the image of the corpses. Seth held me close, trying to calm me down. When we got back I immediately began crying, and my mother and Seth did their best to calm me down. When I finally stopped Seth explained his next course of action._

_**I know where those men came from. They are from a region called Sinnoh. I'll be leaving for this region tomorrow morning.**_

_**Seth, I'm coming too. **My mother always wanted to help right wrongs._

_**You have a family to be with, I lost that gift. **Seth had a way with words like that. He never wanted help with his battles, no matter the odds._

_**Wait Seth. Maybe you could take Aine and Tywyll? They need to see the world, it's rights and wrongs. Your the perfect person to show them both. **_

_**Only if they want to. Well guys the choice is yours.** The choice was simple. Me and Tywyll sounded a chorus of "Yes" and Seth made plans for us to head out the next morning._

_(Now Aine's POV)_

We stared at Seth for what felt like hours.

**We are set to face the trainer on August 21st, so we have 6 weeks to either disappear of prepare. **The choice we made would either end our 12 year long journey, or end it's purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Old Grudges**

_(Seth's POV)_

I fully recovered and set out with my team again. Aine has been worrying nonstop after the little party with the Rhyperior. She hates it when I take one for the team, though I will admit that I always take one for the team. I guess I've always wanted to keep them from harm, even in battles. They learned an obvious trick that I'm surprised no one can realize. While most Pokemon stand still till ordered to attack, my team continuously move around the battlefield. Simple, yet no one has realized it. It's almost pathetic.

We traveled the road to Veilstone. I've always hated that city, but their department store always had good TMs, so I tough it out and visit it.

**Time for our favorite time of the week guys, shopping. Yay. **I twirled my finger in fake excitement.

**Seth, it's not that bad. **I think Aine secretly liked to shop.

**Yes Aine, shopping is the tits! **And nice little comment earned me a Thunderpunch to the gut. We continued after I recovered. We could now see Veilstone in the distance, and our pace quickened. When we finally reached the city we checked into the PC.Aine stayed in the lobby and watched TV, she liked the news, while me and Tywyll relaxed. We had almost fallen asleep when Aine teleported into the room. She had an angry look that told me either I had been a smartass, which I hadn't, or that somebody was doing something she didn't like. She grabbed my arm and teleported me back to the lobby room. I saw the news and immediately realized that our initial goal had been reached. We may be able to complete our journey at last.

"Looks like shopping will have to wait."

_(Nurse Joy's POV)_

Seth and his Pokemon burst out of the PC. I took off after them wondering what could have prompted them to leave in such a hurry. I saw on TV some strange group of people with a large red X on their outfits. I looked out on street, but I lost sight of them when they jumped over one of the many rock walls.

_(Nancy's POV)_

This interview with this strange group was getting dull. They only talked about "putting a stop to those who held too much power". I was beginning to fall asleep when suddenly some guy in a brown leather jacket, jeans, black shoes and a black shirt appeared over the wall with his Umbreon and Gardevoir. The expression on his face told me that he was about to kill someone. The expression on the groups face told me that it was them.

"N-no. They said you died in the town." The man said.

"They lied." With that a large psychic blue wave rushed over us and we were suddenly in some field. The group let out their Pokemon, a Manectric and a Sawk. I was hesitant, but I managed to release my Spinda in defense of the group.

**Stand down Nancy, lest you wish to share their fate. **The feminine voice startled me, yet I complied and recalled Spinda. It took mere seconds before the groups Pokemon were fainted. A single blast of Psychic knocked both to the ground, the group fell to the floor begging to be spared. The attacker walked up to them.

"Tell me the location of your leader, and I'll think about it." His hands began to glow red.

"W-we don't know!" The attacker lifted them in the air.

"B-but we know someone who might" He lowered them to the ground.

"Our commander. His name is Evoker, he reports directly to our leader."

"And where is Evoker?"

"H-he s-s-should be at t-the..." The man was obviously attempting to make up an answer.

"You don't know do you?" Both shook their heads. The attacker lowered them to their feet. As he turned his two Pokemon blasted the grunts with Psychic. I turned away because of the dust that was thrown into the air. When I turned back my eyes met with the broken, bloodied bodies of the two grunts. I fell to my knees at the sight, sure that having had even been interviewing them, and making them look good on national TV, would earn me a place beside them. Instead the attacker took the camera and stared into it.

"A message to the asshole who ordered the destruction of my village. I'm back to return the favor. I'll find you, and I'll make it as slow and painful as possible. One day for every body that lied on that pyre. One week for every Pokemon caught in the crossfire. One month for every day that I missed murdering those who were following your orders. And one year for every other time you fled from me." He returned the camera to me. He had broadcasted his threat over national TV! He was either insane, or he knew he could dodge every policeman in the nation. Either way, he seemed determined. Seth, the name sounded familiar, but I was too busy crying to think now. As soon as I regained myself, I called up the studio.

"I'm coming home, I'll take my vacation days now."


End file.
